charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Aza
|dislikes = Jagged Stone telling him that they are not friends Being kicked out by Penny}} is Jagged Stone's self-proclaimed biggest fan''.http://www.telequebec.tv/les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir/epi020ladybug In "Pixelator", when Jagged Stone forces him away while he is trying to take picture of him, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes '''Pixelator', a supervillain who captures people inside photographs. Appearance Physical appearance Vincent is tall with pale skin, teal eyes, and blond hair, with the tips of his hair dyed pale pink in an ombré manner. Civilian attire Vincent wears a white t-shirt with a v-neck, jagged sleeves, and Jagged Stone's face logo in black on the front. On the back of the t-shirt is black text with Jagged Stone's name above a list of places. He has black, fingerless, lace gloves with thick black bands around the ends of the holes. Also, he wears a black belt with a dark gray buckle, dark blue jeans with three horizontal holes on each front upper leg, and black boots with silver back heels and silver skulls above the ankles. As Pixelator Pixelator has a full body suit that is mainly black with blue areas and thin glowing light blue stripes, with his face being the only part of his body revealed. The top of his head is blue, with his hair, entirely bubblegum pink-colored, sticking out and brushed towards the right side of his head. His skin is tanned. Around his head and covering his eyes, he wears a black circled piece with a glowing light blue horizontal stripe in the middle on the front, a light blue circle line with lines inside over his ears, and a blue camera with a white spot beside it, black buttons on the side and a lens over his left eye. At the center of his chest, there is a pixel image of a lens surrounded by light blue, with a black pixel outline and purple, blue, and white pixels making up the lens. Blue areas of the suit are around his upper shoulders, partially on the sides of the front, around his waist, his forearms, the fronts of his upper legs, and his lower legs. The light blue stripes, some ending with circular ends, are vertically down the sides of his shoulders, on the sides of his upper arms, around his neck to the center, and down the center to the middle of his lower legs. Other lines are on the sides of his upper legs, the backs of his lower legs, and the front of his waist as stripes. His feet, mostly covered with blue, have black soles and toe covers, with light blue lines up sides, around the sole. Personality Vincent is obsessive about Jagged Stone, considering themselves as best friends despite not knowing him personally. He does creepy, immoral, and stalker-like things as his fan, such as spying on him to take pictures, following his mother, and having a shrine in with room with photos of him. He doesn't believe that his actions are immoral, and he is upset when Jagged Stone tells him they're not friends and Penny Rolling forces him to stay away from the rock star. As Pixelator, he is still intent on getting a great picture with Jagged Stone, but he is also sly, malicious, and prideful. He tricks people into believing he is taking pictures of them, even flattering Chloé in order to capture her. However, his passion for Jagged Stone is stronger than his obedience to Hawk Moth and his focus to take the Miraculouses. This leads to physical threats from Hawk Moth to stay focused and clouded judgment when he trusts Ladybug to let him know Jagged Stone's whereabouts instead of capturing her. Abilities As a civilian Vincent knows how to use a camera to take pictures. As Pixelator PX (345).png|Pixelator's view of people he is about to pixelate. PX_(350).png|People being pixelated after Pixelator shot them. PX_(402).png|Adrien and Chloé stuck in a photography world. Pixelator can take pictures with the camera over his right eye, which he can see through. When he hits the button, a light blue ray of pixels shoots out. If it hits a person or animal, the pixels surround them. The pixels then disperse, the victims were gone. The pixels reform the victims in a white world inside of a photograph, the photograph themselves appearing on Pixelator's wall in his room, where they can move and be seen moving from the real world. The people trapped there can see each other, but they can't reach each other. If a person in the real world looks at their picture, a screen of them forms in the photography world for the trapped victims to see and talk to. If only a body part gets hit with the pixel blast, it becomes pixelated and intangible. To release his victims, Pixelator presses his left ear, and the people convert back to pixels and return to where they were previously before returning to normal. Relationships Jagged Stone Vincent considers himself Jagged Stone's greatest fan. He attends all of his concerts, takes and keeps multiple pictures of him, and even followed Jagged Stone's mother to the bingo hall. After Jagged openly expresses his dislike of him and has Penny force him away, Vincent becomes disappointed with his idol, not understanding why Jagged would do such a thing. As Pixelator, he continues to be obsessed with Jagged Stone, and it proves to be his greatest weakness when Hawk Moth has to threaten him to focus on defeating Ladybug and when he loses track of Ladybug when Jagged Stone offers to let him take a picture of him. Penny Rolling When Vincent is caught by Penny trying to take photos of Jagged at Le Grand Paris in "Pixelator", he is kicked out of the hotel by the latter, not before threatening him to break his camera if she ever finds him around Jagged again. Later, Vincent appears as Pixelator, meeting Penny again. While not recognizing Pixelator as Vincent, Penny appears annoyed when Pixelator knocks on the door to Jagged Stone's suite, suspiciously asking who he is before he pixelates her. Chloé Bourgeois When Vincent as Pixelator enters the hotel, he is confronted by Chloé, who tells him that only the biggest celebrities, like Jagged Stone and / or herself, are allowed to stay in her father's hotel, showing her dislike for non-celebrities entering her father's hotel. However, Pixelator then asks to photograph her, which she allows. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * In the Serbian dub, his name is changed to Vensan Aza. * On the back of Vincent's shirt, it lists cities where Jagged is preforming on his tour. ** London ** Paris, where the episode takes place. ** Amsterdam ** Barcelona ** Porte ** Bern ** Rome ** Berlin ** Oslo ** Helsinki ** Seoul ** Tokyo * When he is about to pixelate a person or take a photo with them, his catchphrase is "Look into the lens." de:Vincent Asa es:Vincent Asa fr:Vincent Asa pl:Vincent Aza ru:Винсент Аза pt-br:Vincent Aza Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults